Kick
Kack '('K/im and J/'ack') is the romantic pairing of Jack and Kim. Kack is the most possible pairing in the show. In the first episode Wasabi Warriors, their were lots of hints that showed that they had feelings for each other. Other commonly used names for this pairing are Jim (J'/ack ~ K/'im) or Kick (Ki/m ~ Ja/'ck'). History In every episode, it is shown that they are always next to each other. Also, it is shown that Jack is convinced that Kim has a crush on him, which she might. He might have a crush on her in return. Kim is shown to get jealous when he talks about a girl. Kack Moments Wasabi Warriors *When Kim almost drops her apple, Jack catches it on his foot and Kim says that that was almost cool. *When Jack tells her that he is the new guy, she says he stills has that new guy smell. After she says that, he laughs a little. *After Jack and Kim gaze at each other for a moment, Kim asks him for her apple back. *After he gives her apple to her, they gaze at each other for a moment. Then Jack says that they maybe will see each other around. Kim answers by saying maybe and then she walks away. *When Jack jumps on Kim's table to back away from the fight, Kim waves at him and he smiles back . *Kim asks to speak to Jack privately and asks him to join the Black Dragons. *When Jack and Kim get to the Black Dragon Dojo, when she breaks a board and Jack is impressed. *In the tournament, when the boy from the Black Dragons (aka Frank) kicked Jack and Jack fell, Kim looked ver *After Jack gets up, Kim asks him if he his going to be okay. *When Kim asks Jack if he will be able to do the kick, he responds, "If I do it, will you admit that you have a crush on me?" Kim responds "I do not have a crush on you!" in an annoyed voice as if she really did have a crush on him and was worried that he had been catching on. *Jack keeps suggesting Kim that she has a crush on him. *Jack seemed very happy when he saw Kim in the dojo *When Kim did the test, the first one to vote yes was Jack. *Kim is the first one of the group to meet Jack. Fat Chance *When Jack came she started chanting his name along with the others. *When Jack said that he didn't notice the janitor, Kim looked mad and said that he couldn't notice a 600 pound janitor but he could notice Donna Toman when she moved her french braid from left to right with slight jealousy. *When Yoshi Nakumara did his famous victory dance "The Nakamura Stomp", Kim fell on Jack a bit. *I think they were holding hands Dummy Dancing *At the beginning when Kim, Jack, and Milton are peering around the corner Kim is hovering over Jack. *When Jack bends down to feel if the floor was waxy enough Kim looked at his butt. *When Jack is talking about waxy Wednesday Kim is watching him and smiling really big. *Kim tells the guys that the garbage can marks Jack's record of 57 tiles. She might have been bragging for him. *When Kim gets stuck in the school's banner, Jack gets to her quickly. *Jack is one of the first people to try to get the banner off of Kim *When they are trying to get Kim out of the banner it looks like Jack rubs her arm a little trying to calm her down. *When talking about Truman's pranks Kim and Jack are sitting together. *When Eddie is confessing to the pranks Kim and Jack stand together. *When Kim yells at Eddie, "That paper was so sticky I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow" Jack moves behind her and nods. Dojo Day Afternoon *When Jack is about to show Arthur karate Kim cheers the loudest for him. *Jack was the one who told Kim that Margret arrived to cover the story. Swords and Magic *When Jack learned the hottest girl in school was coming to the Dojo, he told everyone to put deodorant on and Kim rolled her eyes as if she was jealous trying to cover it up with disbelief. *Kim and Jack are sitting close on a seat reading, it looks like their dating. *When Kim went after Eddie for getting them lost, Jack held her back and kept his arm around her for a couple more seconds. *Jack ran after Kim when she ran to the battle field. *After seeing what Eddie had done to Kim's hair, Jack informed Eddie that she was going to "kill him" meaning beat him up which she did. This shows that Jack knows Kim well enough to predict her actions. *Kim scolds Jack for being late like a girlfriend would. *Jack and Kim stand so close together when Rudy is opening the other guys gift that his chest is against her shoulder. *Jack tries to get Kim to let him in on her gift. *When they see what their friends got Rudy they look at each other smiling and chuckling. *Jack looks disappointed when Kim won't let him share her gift. *Kim looks at Jack and knows right away that he's lying when he tells Rudy he got Bobby Wasabi to come. *Kim looks sad that Jack is upset about lying even though she is trying to make him feel bad about doing it. *Kim is trying to make Jack feel guilty about lying to Rudy because she wants him to be a good person because she cares about him. *When Jack says "Who's crazy enough to believe that Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo?" Kim is nodding in agreement and smiling like maybe she had change her mind for a moment. *When they hear about the guys writing a movie Kim takes Jack's arm and pulls him aside and again tries to make him feel guilty. *Kim helps Jack break up the fight with their friends. *When she hears that the movie is tearing the boys apart she pulls Jack aside by the arm a second time and tells him to tell the guys the truth. He listens to her and does what she says. *When Jack's plans actually do work out for him Kim smiles when Rudy sees him but when Rudy doesn't believe it's him Kim looks worried for Jack. *When Rudy and Bobby start fighting Kim cowers behind Jack. And she stands next to him and tries to convince Rudy it's really him. *When Jack finally admits completely that it's all his fault and decides with a determined voice that Bobby was gonna give Rudy his job back Kim smiles at him lovingly and with admiration and pride. Like she was thinking "That's the Jack I love. I knew he was in there. I just had to push him out." Then they high five. *Jack is standing over Kim while she is squatting down in front of the gate. *Kim looks up at Jack with worry when he says they have to break in. *When Kim sees the gate open she taps Jack's hand to tell him it was open. *When Jack turns around to see what Kim wanted he checked her out and looked and her butt for a few seconds as she was walking in and he nodded with approval. *As they walk through the hallway, Jack was crouching with his head next to Kim's. *When they see the ninjas Jack puts his hand on Kim's shoulder very fast and pushes her in the direction he was going to run. Almost like he wanted her to run with just him and separate her from the others. *When Kim and Jack get in the bathroom at first Kim looks worried but then she starts to remember that she is with Jack and she calms down. *Before Jack turns the light on, the whole situation they are in makes them seem like that couple in the horror movies. *When they first see the disco guy and are watching him, for a moment Jack glances a t Kim's face. *When Jack starts to dance Kim grabs his arm, for the third time in this episode, and pulls him out of the bathroom. *As soon as bobby tells the ninjas to get them Jack grabs Kim's hand and spins her into his arms and swings her around him 3 times to get the ninjas behind him. All the Wrong Moves *Kim and Jack both danced badly. *They were both upset when Jerry left them for Smooth. *Before the announcer lady announces Jerry's win for best individual dancer, if you look closely Jack puts his arm around Kim before it switches to the lady. As seen in the picture. *When the gang hugs, Jack only puts his arm around Kim. *Kim and Jack separate from the group when they hugged and Kim and Jack only put there arms around each other. Ricky Weaver *When Jack asks Kim if she knows who Ricky Weaver is and she says she does, Jack has a slight hint of jealousy in his tone. *When Ricky asks Jack if he (Jack) and Kim have a "thing", he denies it as if he did and was worried Ricky was catching on. *When Ricky tells Jack about his plan, Jack shows disbelief,anger,and shock on his face. *Jack tries to tell Kim about Ricky's plan but she doesn't believe him so he follows her and tries to prevent her from going on stage. *Ricky and Jack fight over Kim going on stage. *After Kim figures out Ricky's plan,throws him across the room,apologizes to Jack for not believing him and leaves, Jack describes Kim as a sweet lamb and gets revenge by calling the paparazzi in the room to take pictures of Ricky after Kim threw him to the guacamole table. *Kim is at the dojo later and she thanks Jack but says she can handle herself as if she was trying to impress Jack. *In the end, Jack asked Kim to go have a burger. (Like he's asking her out) Wax on, Wax off * Category:Pairings Category:Relationships